


Another Underwear Story

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones thinks Jim's new boxers are adorable.  Jim, bizarrely, seems to have a problem with this.  (Not a huge problem, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Underwear Story

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lauriegilbert for beta reading. This one is for Nix-this.

What the hell is Jim doing?

Leonard glances up from his book to see the kid peering at him from behind the partly open bathroom door. He's wearing a white t-shirt and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is dark and spiky with water from his shower. Leonard raises his eyebrows. Jim gives him that big goofy grin that reveals the tips of his canines, and ducks back behind the door.

Leonard shakes his head. What the fuck ever. The ways of Jim Kirk are still a mystery to him, even after three and a half years of friendship, and four months of – something more.

He turns back to his book.

A moment later, Jim comes streaking across the bedroom, bounces onto the bed, and dives under the covers. Leonard gets a flash of pink skin, white t-shirt, yellow boxers – and then it's all covered up except for the face beaming up at him from the pillow.

"Hello, lover," Jim says brightly. "How's the book?"

Leonard wants to ask, _Why are you so weird?_ But that's a question that he knows will never be answered to his satisfaction, not by science, not by history. And definitely not by asking Jim.

"It's good," he says with a noncommittal shrug.

"What an enthusiastic endorsement."

"It's interesting," Leonard says with an eye roll. "I like the protagonist. There's some good imagery."

"Yeah? Maybe I'll borrow it when you're done."

Jim yawns and rolls over onto his side. Leonard gives the nape of his neck an appraising look. Then he slides the book onto the night table and says, "Jim? What're you up to?"

"Who says I'm up to something?" His voice is muffled by the pillow, but Leonard catches the evasive note.

His eyes narrow. "You have something going on. What is it? Something you don't want me to know about?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

That is the wrong answer. Leonard grabs the blanket and yanks it back. Jim yelps and tries to squirm away, but for once he isn't fast enough.

Leonard sees them.

The yellow cotton boxers. With the silver _Enterprise_ print.

"Where did those come from?" Leonard asks, amused as hell, while Jim tugs the blanket away from him and tries to wrap it around his waist. "Don't hide them."

"They're embarrassing."

"They're so _cute._"

"Exactly."

"If you don't like 'em, why are you wearing 'em?"

"I like them. I just don't want anyone to see me in them. Even you. I'm captain of the flagship. I can't be—"

"What? _Adorable_?"

"Besides," Jim mumbles, not meeting his eyes. "I promised I'd wear them."

"Promised who?" This is getting interesting.

The reply is inaudible.

"Jim, I'm not hard of hearing yet, but—"

"They're from my _mother,_ I said."

Leonard can't help it. He starts grinning like a fool. "Aww, that's the sweetest…"

"_Bones_."

"Let me see 'em again."

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._" Jim scoots backward, away from Leonard's hands – and falls off the bed. "Fuck!"

He lands on his back, legs in the air, blankets tangled around his middle.

"Yanno, kid," Leonard says, looking down at him.

"Don't," Jim warns. "Just … just…" But then he starts to laugh. It's light, rueful, and goddamn infectious. Leonard shakes his head and covers his face with his hand.

"Help me up," Jim says after a moment.

"Yeah," says Leonard, dropping his hand and leaning over the side of the bed, "no."

He makes a grab for the blanket, but Jim anticipates his move and wriggles away. So Leonard rolls off the bed and basically pounces on Jim, wrapping his arms around his waist and wrestling him to the floor. Jim offers a token display of resistance, but he keeps laughing, and pretty soon he's pushing back against Leonard, who's half-hard. Leonard reaches around, cups Jim through his boxers, and yeah, the kid's on his way to an erection too. He rubs Jim with his palm. The laughter turns ragged, breathy.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"If you make me come in the boxers my _mom_ sent me, I swear—"

"So, I'll take 'em off you." He gives Jim's dick a gentle squeeze, noting the small wet spot that's already staining the cotton, and sits back on his heels. He stares thoughtfully at the splendid ass in front of him. There's a tiny silver _Enterprise_ on each butt cheek, which brightens Leonard's universe just the smallest bit.

He tugs the boxers down, but only to mid-thigh. He pushes the t-shirt up and runs his hands over Jim's back, lazily mapping the long, hard muscles, the shallow dips and curves. Jim squirms a little, and shifts to his elbows and knees, arching into the caresses.

Four months. Leonard can only marvel at what he's been given. _This…_ He reaches around again, skimming his fingertips over Jim's chest, pausing to pinch his nipples and make him gasp. Tickling his ribs and his belly, giving his dick another squeeze. He's fully erect now, hot and heavy in Leonard's palm. Leonard presses a kiss into the small of Jim's back, then releases him.

"Bones," Jim grunts, shifting again, trying to get his knees farther apart. The boxers are making it difficult.

So Leonard cups his ass and spreads him. At the first broad swipe of his tongue, Jim tenses. It's involuntary, but Leonard pauses, just breathing against the sensitive skin until Jim sighs and relaxes.

"Okay?" he asks, just to be sure.

"Yeah, it's fucking okay!"

Oh, Jim. Leonard raises his head to give the small of his back another kiss, then gets right down to business. He teases the tight ring of muscle, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue, licking a wet trail around it. Keeping one hand on the floor for balance, he nudges the other between Jim's thighs, rolling his balls with his fingers, giving his erection an occasional stroke. When the pre-come starts to flow again, Leonard collects as much of it as he can, smearing it over the head and shaft.

It isn't long – really, it's kind of amazing how little time it takes – before Jim is quivering, practically _mewling_, pushing his ass in Leonard's face. Leonard gives his hole one last swirl, his dick one last stroke, then sits back.

"Bones?" The distraught note in Jim's tone almost makes him laugh again.

"On your back, kid."

While Jim flops himself over – none too gracefully, what with the boxers still bunched around his thighs and his dick engorged and leaking – Leonard gropes himself through his pajama bottoms. He's definitely getting there, but he doesn't mind taking care of Jim first; sometimes, he's discovered over the past four months, he kind of loves it.

When Jim's in position, Leonard lets go of himself. He grips Jim's ankles, tugging him closer, spreading his legs and lifting his ass off the pile of blankets. It's almost a shame that the boxers have to come all the way off at this point, but they're going to get in his way. He pulls them off and drops them to the side. Then he hooks Jim's knees over his elbows, lowers his head, and takes as much of him into his mouth as he can.

Jim makes a strangled sound of pleasure. Leonard can feel him twisting against the blankets; the insides of his knees are slippery with sweat, making it hard for Leonard to retain his grip. He slides a little closer, lifting Jim's pelvis a little higher, digging his fingers into his hips. That's a bit better. This position is not doing his neck and upper back any favors, but, just now, he can't bring himself to give a shit. Jim is panting, moaning, fisting the blanket. Leonard bobs his head up and down, dragging his tongue over the thick vein. When he reaches the head, he closes his lips around it, teases the slit with the tip of his tongue. Jim writhes when he does this, shouts nonsense words interspersed with expletives and "Bones, God, _Bones—_"

When he comes, Leonard's ready for it. He doesn't gag at the splash of semen. He just sucks hard, breathing through his nose, while Jim shudders, stiffens, then goes limp. Leonard swallows, then raises his head, letting Jim slide out of him.

Jim offers neither resistance nor help when Leonard bends his knees, pushing them against his chest so he can curl over him. Jim's eyes are half-lidded and glazed, his lower lip reddened like he's been biting it. His breath hitches. Leonard runs his hands through Jim's hair, kisses his cheek, his forehead, and the corner of his mouth.

"Hmm," Jim says muzzily. "Wasn't really expecting all that."

"Couldn't resist. Those boxers are so goddamn adorable."

"Stop."

"I can't. They're so." Kiss. "Fucking." Kiss. "Cute."

Jim scowls. "S'yer turn next."

"Yeah?" Leonard cocks an eyebrow at him challengingly. He nudges his erection, still trapped inside his pajama bottoms, against Jim's inner thigh. "Think you're up for it?"

"Gimme a sec." Jim closes his eyes. He opens them two seconds later. They _gleam._ "Okay," he says, pushing himself up, "ready."

6/20/10


End file.
